


One More Thing

by magentastorm



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentastorm/pseuds/magentastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three has an extra request for One in exchange for his silence.<br/>Extension of that last scene in 1x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Thing

_"From here on in, we agree to agree."_

Three waited until One was almost at the door before adding "Oh, and there's one more thing you can do for me."

After a moment of silence, One snapped "what?" 

Three just smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not playing a guessing game." 

Three just kept smirking and looked One up and down suggestively. It took a few seconds to click in One's head, and Three's grin widened as he saw the expression on One's face. 

"Not a chance," One managed to choke out, face beginning to flush pink. _Oh my god, this maniac couldn't be serious?_

"Well if you're sure you don't mind if the others find out-" Three started towards the door. 

"Wait!"

"Well you've heard my terms." 

"You're a sick son of a bitch, you know that? You don't even - you're not really" he broke off, then took a deep breath. "You just want to humiliate me." 

"I'm wounded. Thought never even crossed my mind."

One snorted. Three suddenly stepped closer and One fought the reflex to step back, forcing himself to meet Three's eyes. 

_Oh god, he really was serious._

"To put it simply, I'm horny and you really are very pretty." Three caught his chin in a strong grip and brushed his thumb over his bottom lip. "And, you're in a position where taking my offer would be a wise decision."

One pulled away and Three chuckled. "Not to mention, if your double hadn't taken those guns, we might've had enough money for me to buy myself some pleasurable company. As it is, I'll take what I can get." 

"You're disgusting." One tried to keep his voice firm. His skin was tingling where Three had touched him. 

"Starting with the dirty talk already? Someone's eager."

"Fuck you."

Three laughed. "Oh I guarantee one of us is getting fucked tonight, and it won't be me."

One took a deep breath and pressed his lips together, unable to think of anything to say. Three sat down on the edge of the bed and beckoned One towards him. 

"On your knees."

He considered refusing. For several long moments they stared at one another, One weighing his options carefully. He wasn't actually opposed to this; if he was honest with himself he couldn't deny, that although the personality was a shame, Three was quite an attractive man. He just didn't appreciate being blackmailed into this. 

"Make up your mind, pretty boy. Offer expires in 5, 4, 3..."

Shit. He really couldn't think of anything approaching a better alternative. One took a deep breath and dropped to his knees, face burning. Before he could overthink himself out of it, he quickly unbuckled Three's belt and unzipped his pants with slightly shaking fingers. He could see the outline of his cock through his underwear, half hard already. He paused for a moment, unsure how to proceed.

"Well get on with it." 

"I am, I am. Stop being so pushy."

"I will when you get on with it."

"Move then!"

Three lifted his hips and One tugged his pants and underwear down. He wrapped a hand around him and stroked a few times, feeling him grow harder. Then he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Three made no sign of encouragement. Which was really damn infuriating. If he was going to blackmail him into doing this, the least the bastard could do was show some appreciation. One took him a little deeper and fluttered his tongue against the frenulum. That got him a slightly heavier breath.

Suddenly he hoped he would be good at this, because he wanted to make Three cry out, make him desperate, make him lose control. He slowly sank down until his lips reached where his hand was wrapped around the base and Three gasped. One smirked slightly. He focused on establishing a rhythm, swirling his tongue around the head with every upstroke. He found it easier than he expected and wondered if he'd done this before. Three apparently had the same thought. He curled his fingers through One's hair and pressed him down further. 

"Seems like you know what you're doing. Let's see how much you can take." One made a noise of annoyance, but didn't try to stop him. His throat relaxed without any conscious effort and he swallowed his entire length.

"Fuck." Three hissed, fingers tightening in One's hair. One smiled, as much as one could with a mouthful of cock, and set to work on driving Three crazy. It wasn't long before heavy breathing turned into soft, bitten-off moans. Heat flooded to his groin in response to Three's sounds of pleasure.

"So fuckin' good, like your mouth was fuckin' made for it, God." Three gasped, arching his hips up. One couldn't help but groan, the words making him harder. He ignored the urge to touch himself, not wanting Three to see how aroused he was. He kept sucking and stroking him firmly and with his other hand began play with his balls. Three swore again and bucked into his mouth even harder. One sensed that Three was getting close. He sped up his movements, hoping to tip him over the edge quickly, but Three pushed him back and yanked him up by the hair. 

"Oh no, nice try. I said I was gonna fuck that sweet little ass of yours tonight and I meant it. Strip and get on the bed." 

Scowling, One stood and began to remove his clothes. He didn't know whether he was more annoyed at Three or himself that he was hard without even having been touched. He reluctantly dropped his underwear and Three's eyes slowly panned down his body, staring with unashamed desire. One felt his face grew hotter, if that was even possible.

"On the bed. Face down."

"I will not!" One spluttered. "You- you-"

"You will. Need I remind you whose holding the cards here?"

Glaring daggers at Three, One climbed onto the bed and lay down flat on his stomach.

"Good boy." Three stroked a hand down his back, over his ass, and chuckled as One let out a few barely coherent curses and rolled over.

"Stay still, or do I have to hold you down?" Three flipped One back over and grabbed his wrists. He settled his weight over One, pinning him firmly to the bed. One's breath caught. He could feel Three's erection pressing against his bare ass. The cold, hard metal of his belt buckle was digging into One's back. He couldn't move, he could hardly breathe. For the first time, he felt a prickle of fear. He didn't think Three was _that_ crazy, but what if he really meant to hurt him?

But a moment later Three released him.

"I won't warn you again." He said gruffly. He shifted on the bed and One heard the bedside table drawer open and close. He relaxed a little when he heard the click of a tube being opened. A few moments later slick fingers were pressing against his hole. 

"Hey, that's cold!" He protested.

"Sorry," said Three, not sounding particularly sorry. 

A finger slid in, more gently than One was expecting. It felt a little strange, but not painful. After a few seconds, Three started to add a second finger. That stung a little, and his body reflexively clamped down on the intrusion.

"Ah ah, just relax," Three said in what might have been an attempt at a soothing voice.

"Easy for you to say," One gritted out.

Three didn't answer. He pressed his thumb against One's perineum and One gasped and jerked at the sudden stab of pleasure. Three's fingers sank all the way in easily and he made another breathless noise at the sudden fullness. Three began to pump the fingers in and out of him. He squirmed and tried to even out his breathing because _fuck_ that was starting to feel good. He didn't want Three making him give up any more control than he already was. 

Then Three curled his fingers downward and all thought fled One's mind. He cried out as sharp, hot pleasure shot through him like electricity. He could feel it in his entire body, tingling from his toes to the top of his head. He clutched at the sheets and writhed, the feeling too intense to keep still. Three circled his fingertips over that sweet spot for what felt like hours but was probably a few more seconds. Finally he paused to let One get his breath back.

"Did ya like that?" He questioned with feigned innocence.

One couldn't even muster up a response. Three chuckled in that goddamn annoying way again and continued prepping him, making sure to rub against his prostate with every inward thrust. One's cock was achingly hard now, and he bit his lip hard to muffle his moans and tried to keep himself from desperately grinding against the bed. The pleasure built higher and higher with each brush over that sensitive gland. It rolled through him in waves, gradually getting stronger and stronger. He whimpered helplessly, the sensation so intense it was almost too much to stand.

One didn't know how much time had passed when Three finally pulled his fingers out and said "You'd better be ready, 'cause I'm not waiting any more." 

One nearly sobbed with relief; he had been dangerously close to coming and the embarrassment may well have been fatal. He was dimly aware of Three coating his cock with some more lube. One turned over onto his back, wanting to claw back some modicum of control. Three had removed his shirt at some point, and One couldn't help but let his eyes run appreciatively down Three's torso.

"I don't recall saying you could move."

"I don't care what you said or didn't say, you control freak. I'm sick of having my face squished into the mattress."

They stared at one another for a long moment.

"No matter. I prefer it like this anyway. I want to see your face when I take you apart."

Before One can reply, Three seized him by the hips and dragged him forward so his legs were splayed apart on either side of Three's hips. One's breath caught in his throat, and the pink colouring his face began to work its way down his neck and chest. Perhaps this wasn't really any better. 

"Someone's eager." Three commented as he rubbed a palm up One's cock, which was dark red and dripping wet. One hissed and threw his head back, and his cock jumped and leaked more pre-come at the contact. 

"Aww, nice to know someone's glad to see me," Three taunted. 

"Yeah 'cause no people would be," he managed to choke out the admittedly pathetic comeback before Three circled his palm over the painfully sensitive head and One was unable to speak (or think or breathe) as the first real touch to his neglected erection over-stimulated him to the point of tears.

"Ooh, I like you like this. So pretty," Three cooed.

"Got to hell, you bastard!" One gasped, dashing the tears off his face.

"Aw, you don't mean that. You seem like you want me here pretty bad."

One pressed his lips together and glared up at Three. 

"I'm not going to beg, if that's what you're after. Besides, you look pretty desperate yourself." He shifted to rub his thigh against Three's cock, whose hips buck forward involuntarily.

Three looked down at him, eyes dark with lust. "I'm gonna make one thing clear, I'm gonna fuck you now because I. Control. You. Not the other way around."

Without really thinking, One grabbed Three and flipped them over. Before Three could regain his bearings, One sank down onto him. It had the desired effect; he cried out, his head fell back limply against the pillow and his hips thrust mindlessly up into tight heat. One only let himself pause a moment to acclimate to being so suddenly filled. He couldn't let Three gain back the upper hand. He began to ride him, slowly for the first few strokes. The stretch burnt a little at first, but thankfully wasn't truly painful. Maybe his body was used to this too. 

Absently it occurred to him that this was technically his first time, given that he couldn't remember ever having had sex before. It was the same for Three as well. He almost laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. He vaguely hoped he'd lost his virginity under circumstances slightly more romantic than 'extorted by a colossal douchebag' the first time round. 

One began to move faster. Three was panting and clutching at his hips, eyes glazed. One bit his tongue to keep himself from returning Three's earlier jibe _"I like you like this, so pretty."_

One was carefully trying to keep to an angle that limited contact to his prostate, because holy fuck he couldn't think at all when it was being stroked, but after a short while Three seemed to realise what he was doing because he dragged him down suddenly to kiss him deeply. The change in angle made Three's cock brush more directly against his sweet spot and the shock of the kiss threw him completely off balance. He whimpered into Three's mouth and felt his answering smirk. In retaliation, One bit Three's lip hard and tasted blood. Three shouted but kept kissing him, nipping and sucking at his lower lip 'til One's blood mingles with Three's. His fingers were painfully tight in One's hair and on his hip.

Things got a bit blurry from there. There were nails raking down his back and teeth leaving bruises on his throat. Soon he felt his orgasm building again, heat coiling tighter and tighter in his abdomen with each thrust. He guessed Three was close to the edge as well, from the way his thrusts were becoming erratic and his breathing quickened. He wanted to make Three lose control first. He closed his teeth around Three's left nipple and tugged. Three jerked and cried out. One kept teasing it with his teeth and tongue, and pinching the other one until Three was moaning "fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuckfuckfuck,"_ arching up one last time and coming hard inside him with a deep groan. One looked down at Three, pleased with his handiwork. He looked wrecked; shining with sweat, hair a mess, mouth smeared with blood, patches of skin marked from One's teeth and nails.

It took a moment to dawn on him he now had a bit of a problem. He wanted to come, desperately _needed_ to come, but shit, he did not want to give Three the satisfaction of showing how much he liked this. His aching dick was screaming at him to beg Three to touch him, pride be damned.

Three had caught his breath and was looking up at him, mouth twisted into that infuriating lop-sided grin. "Need some help there, buddy?"

One glared down at him, not sure if he wants to come or strangle the bastard more.

"Alright then, if that's all..." Three started, pushing One off him. 

OK, definitely putting 'strangle Three' on his to-do list. But right now, his erection was very insistently demanding attention. Blushing, he wrapped a hand around himself and began to stroke. He closed his eyes, but was still acutely aware of Three's stare, which only intensified his arousal. It wasn't long before he was teetering on the edge of climax, but then Three suddenly grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Bastard," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Three pinned both hands to the bed as One's hips twitched desperately up into nothing. One bit his lip hard to keep from begging, as Three surely wanted.

As expected, his next words were "say please." 

One struggled futilely against Three's grip. "Fuck you!"

Three laughed. "Maybe one day, if you're cooperative enough."

He growled with frustration, and his dick throbbed harder at the thought of being inside Three.

"What was that? You'll have to be a little clearer pal. Use your words." Three said brightly.

"Get me off now, you selfish jackass!" One snapped, feeling his face heat with embarrassment and annoyance once again.

"We need to work on your manners," Three teased, "but lucky for you, I'm in a generous mood." One's retort was cut off as _oh god, ___Three's mouth closes around him, hot and wet and perfect. He arched up with a strangled whine. Three slung an arm over his hips, holding him down. He trailed his tongue teasingly up and down One's straining length and sucked lightly, not taking him too far into his mouth, not quite giving him enough to make him come.

"Fuck!" One sobbed with frustration. 

"I can do this all day, sweetheart." Three warned, ducking town to run his tongue over One's balls. Every muscle in his body got impossible tenser as the contact to the exquisitely sensitive flesh pushed him even closer to the edge, without tipping him over.

"Please, _please!"_ One finally cried, last shred of willpower worn down.

Three's mouth returned to his cock, taking him deeper now, sucking harder, and two fingers slipped into him and honed in on his prostate. He writhed helplessly at the onslaught of sensation. Blinding pleasure built so high so fast he couldn't even take a breath before his orgasm crashed over him, which was lucky because he'd probably be screaming loud enough to bring the whole crew running if he could make any sound. It went on and on, his whole body shaking with the waves of ecstasy surging through him. 

One was dimly aware that Three, surprisingly, swallowed the first couple of pulses, before pulling back and letting the rest spill over One's stomach and chest. When he could open his eyes again, Three was grinning down at him like the cat that got the cream, but One was past caring. He was floating on a cloud of endorphins, still shivering with the aftershocks of his climax. 

"I'm guessing you won't object to making this a regular thing." Three said gloatingly. 

One scowled and didn't answer, but he couldn't help but agree. Hell yes, he was looking forward to next time. 


End file.
